Systems for enabling avionics communication are frequently subject to stringent standards, where compliance with the standards ensures that messages transmitted from a source end system are received reliably by a destination end system. To provide the desired determinism, avionic communication systems typically depend on the reliability afforded by wired communication. However, the wiring used for communication systems add to the weight of an aircraft. The increase of aircraft weight may negatively impact the financial cost of aircraft operation by decreasing the fuel efficiency of an operating aircraft.